


浩貂日常小事(三)

by DY201



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY201/pseuds/DY201
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny





	浩貂日常小事(三)

從昨晚開始，首爾異常的悶熱，無風無雨，儼然是暴風雨前的寧靜。

今早，首爾的天空開始佈上層層陰霾，風陣陣地吹起，不一會兒，雨滴滴落下……。

慣性早起的徐煐淏，喝完一杯美式咖啡，打開電視，看著氣象台的轉播，同時擔心著週末的赴日行程，深怕颱風擾亂了公演。

皺著眉頭，內心暗想不妙的徐煐淏關上電視，打算跟經紀人和成員們商討此事。

一回頭，就見到下樓的金道英正準備走進廚房。

徐煐淏望望窗外，發現外頭雨勢漸漸轉大，他想起韓國人在下雨天都會吃煎餅的習慣，便擱下原本要做的事，走進廚房，邁向金道英的身邊。

站在冰箱前的金道英，正審視著冰箱內的材料，思量要做什麼料理，聽見背後傳來的熟悉腳步聲，他頭也沒回的直問：「你要吃什麼？」

被問的人絲毫也不意外，輕輕地靠在對方肩膀上回道：「我想吃海鮮煎餅，你做的。」

金道英撇過頭看向身邊的人，努了一下嘴，再看看冰箱，才答覆道：「好吧，既然你想吃，我就來弄。」

負責掌廚的人一說完，就從冰箱拿出基本的食材，如蝦子、花枝，再轉身從櫃子裡拿出麵粉，又不忘吩咐走向餐桌的人：「你幫我拿些佐料可以嗎？」

徐煐淏比了一個ok的手勢，還順問了一句：「需要幫你切些蔥或青菜嗎？」

金道英瞄了一下對方，故作擔心地說：「你可以嗎？」

聽到宿舍內的媽媽擔當兼最愛的人竟是這般回應，徐煐淏瞬間擺出受傷的表情，右手捂著心口，左手伸出食指，指著金道英說：「你……你……你……你怎能如此？枉我對你一番情意，你卻無動於衷……。」語畢，還不忘雙腳跪地，流出詫異的神色看著金道英。

金道英看到眼前這副景象，不禁噗哧了一聲，衝著徐煐淏一笑：「煐淏哥，你最近不是在看陽光先生嗎？裡面有這齣劇碼嗎？還是又看了哪齣歷史劇？」

把人逗笑的徐煐淏這才站起身，整理了一下自己的衣褲，拉著金道英靠向自己：「我是認真跟你說話的，想吃你的料理，也想幫你分攤一些，不忍讓你太累，你就接收我的心意，好嗎？」

金道英聽完對方的一番話，內心頗為感動，便點頭應聲，答應了徐煐淏的請求，也叮嚀徐煐淏該注意的細節。

兩人就這樣在廚房裡忙著，一個負責掌廚，一個負責幫忙雜務，即使負責雜務的高個兒有點不太上手，負責掌廚的兔相男孩仍會好聲好氣地教導對方，偶爾不耐煩，也頂多跺腳朝大個兒走過去，再用手輕拍提醒他。

外面雨聲答答作響，伴隨著煎餅時的聲音，徐煐淏不禁心想：能有金道英在身邊，就算外在環境有多惡劣，他也能走過去的，一如出道前的那段日子，只要有金道英在，他都能不畏艱辛。他們是彼此的力量，會一直走下去的。


End file.
